


Birthday Present

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Severus look to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 5 April 2012 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus: cake and champagne_.

"We'll just have a light supper before the guests arrive for the festivities," Lucius said, leading Severus into the dining room.

Severus stopped on the threshold of the room and gaped at what was sitting on the table. "What is _that_?"

"That," Lucius replied, laying an arm over Severus' shoulders, "is a Balthazar of _Veuve Clicquot_ , vintage nineteen sixty."

"It must hold at least twelve litres of champagne!"

"Your head for volume never ceases to amaze, Severus. Happy birthday."

Severus continued to stare at the massive bottle. "We can't possibly drink it all."

"Certainly not alone."

"How many people _did_ you invite?" Severus asked, continuing to stare at the Balthazar as he joined Lucius.

Lucius cleared his throat. 

Severus looked at him.

Lucius smirked. "I did not invite 'people'. I invited _witches_ , a great many accomplished, beautiful, charm—"

"Expensive," Severus cut in. 

"—ing witches," Lucius continued. "Between my divorce and your remarkable rise from death, there is much to celebrate, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know _what_ to say."

"Say thank you."

Severus' eyes slid back to the bottle. " _Thank you_."

Lucius laughed. "If this is your reaction to the champagne, I can't wait for you to see the _cake_."


End file.
